My Kitty Zizi
by Astagalaxy
Summary: KRISTAO GS - Aku yang sempurna ini menjadi pengasuh kucing!
1. Chapter 1

**My Kitty Zizi**

**Kristao**

**A s t a g a K r i s w u**

**\--x--**

Kris wu, pria dewasa keturunan Cina-Kanada yang tahun ini menginjak dua puluh tujuh tahun setelah kelahirannya. Wajah tegas, dengan tatapan tajam dan iris mata berwarna dark choco, alis tebalnya membuat pria itu terkesan memiliki dominasi tinggi, ditambah dengan helaian rambut berwarna pirang platinum nya. Itu semua masih ditunjang oleh statusnya sebagai orang nomor satu pemilik perusahaan terbesar di kanada. Kehidupannya sempurna tanpa celah.

Tapi apa yang dilakukannya saat ini? Pria itu sedang duduk diatas ranjang king size dengan selimut berwarna gelap di kamarnya. Kris terlihat frustasi dengan apa yang dialaminya. Bagaimana tidak, makhluk kecil berbulu berwarna putih itu masih juga bergulung di pangkuannya. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, tentu saja dia butuh tidur. Tapi bagaimana dia bisa tidur saat makhluk berbulu itu terus saja menggeliat diatasnya.

"Lama-lama aku bisa gila." Gerutu pria itu.

-_My Kitty Zizi-_

Akhir pekan selalu menyenangkan, tidak ada kegiatan kaku untuk sebuah kerja sama, tidak ada file menggunung untuk diperiksa, pokoknya tidak ada tekanan pekerjaan. Akhirnya otaknya bisa istirahat. Secangkir kopi hitam pekat di tangannya, pemandangan indah sebuah taman terlihat sepenuhnya dari balkon kamarnya. Pagi yang sempurna.

"Uncle!! Uncle Kris, where are you?!" Jika pagi sempurna yang Kris rasakan tadi diibaratkan sebuah kaca, kaca itu sudah hancur berantakan sekarang. Diletakan nya cangkir kopinya diatas meja bulat mahogani di sampingnya kemudian berdiri dan berjalan kedalam kamarnya.

"Ya princess, Uncle disini.." Ucapnya sambil merentangkan lengannya, gadis kecil dengan gaun biru muda secantik putri itu tertawa riang dan berlari kearah pria bersurai pirang platina itu lalu melompat ke pelukannya.

Kris menggendong gadis kecil itu dengan lengan kirinya saat berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. "Ayo jalan-jalan!" Ajak gadis kecil itu pada pria yang menggendongnya.

"As your wish my princess Sophia," Jawaban Kris membuat gadis itu mengangkat kedua tangannya bahagia.

"Mommy!! Hari ini aku akan pergi jalan-jalan dengan Uncle Kris." Setelah menuruni tangga dan mencapai lantai dasar, gadis kecil itu berlari kearah seorang wanita dewasa yang sedang menata makanan diatas meja. Wanita itu kakak kandung Kris, Jessica Wu.

Mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan putrinya membuat wanita itu menatap Kris menyesal, "Tidak apa-apa, aku memang sedang ingin keluar." Ucap Kris melihat kakaknya itu merasa tidak enak karena merasa mengganggu istirahat akhir pekannya.

Kris mengambil balok kayu yang diletakkan dibawah meja makan lalu menaruh nya diatas kursi sebelum mengangkat keponakan satu-satunya duduk diatasnya. "Thanks Uncle." Ucap gadis itu riang. Balok kayu itu memang disiapkan jika Sophia berkunjung ke rumah Kris. Karena dengan tinggi badannya sekarang, gadis kecil itu kesulitan saat makan diatas meja makan tinggi milik pamannya itu.

"With pleasure, Princess." Jawab Kris sambil mengambil tempat disamping gadis kecil itu, menunggu sarapan mereka.

-_My Kitty Zizi-_

Di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan, seorang Pria dewasa dengan gadis kecil bergaun biru di gendongannya berjalan diselingi tawa dan celotehan riang gadis kecil itu menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung. Siapa yang tidak kenal, wajah rupawan pria itu kerap menjadi sampul majalah bisnis karena kesuksesannya di usia yang cukup muda.

"Uncle aku ingin itu!" Ucap Sophia kearah banyaknya boneka yang dipajang di salah satu stand.

"Oke, pilihlah sesukamu Princess," Wanita muda berseragam yang menjaga toko itu tersenyum pada kedua pengunjung yang baru datang. Saat mengikuti gadis kecil yang sedang memilih boneka, mata wanita itu sesekali melirik penuh minat pada pria yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Pria itu terlihat sempurna dengan balutan baju berwarna putih dan celana gelapnya.

Sophia terlihat bahagia dengan panda kecil di pelukannya, hari ini gadis itu bersikap begitu manis tanpa membuatnya kewalahan sedikitpun. Biasanya saat keluar bersama keponakannya, dia akan sangat kewalahan.

Sophia selalu pintar memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan meminta makanan yang dilarang ibunya, meminta manequin yang dipajang stand toko baju, dan yang terparah dia menangis meminta patung angsa yang berada disebuah danau buatan di taman.

Setelah puas berkeliling dan makan siang, Kris menggendong Sophia yang sedang asik bermain dengan panda barunya menuju parkiran, "Uncle Kris, aku mau turun.." Ucap gadis kecil itu saat melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Tapi jangan lari, oke?" Kris terlihat ragu untuk menuruti kemauan gadis kecil itu, tapi Sophia mengangguk yakin. Dan saat Kris benar-benar menurunkannya, gadis kecil itu langsung berlari menjauhinya.

Kris tentu saja merasa jengkel, lalu disusul nya Sophia, gadis kecil itu berada di rerumputan di samping parkiran, gadis itu melihat sesuatu di depannya dengan senyuman ceria. "Princess, kita harus pulang sekarang atau mommy akan marah," Ucap Pria dewasa itu berusaha membujuk keponakannya.

"Uncle aku mau ini! Ayo kita bawa pulang," Tunjuk Sophia pada sesuatu di depannya, atensi Kris teralih pada makhluk itu. Dilihatnya seekor kucing kecil berbulu putih sedang duduk sambil melihat kearah gadis kecil di depan nya.

"Princess, mom Jessy alergi pada bulu kucing, jadi itu ide buruk untuk membawanya pulang," Jawab Kris tentang ide membawa bola bulu berwarna putih itu.

Mata bening Sophia penuh, mulai berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya mencebik siap meledak dalam tangisannya. "Kasian, dia pasti tidak punya rumah Uncle, dia masih kecil sekali.. Bagaimana kalau dia diculik?" Ucap gadis kecil itu menyuarakan pikiran polosnya lalu mulai menangis.

Kris memijat pangkal hidungnya. Nah kan, baru saja Kris berfikir ini akan mudah, nyatanya tidak. Iris dark choco nya menatap makhluk kecil penuh bulu itu, dia tidak benci kucing hanya tidak suka saja.

"Uncle Kris?!" Panggil Sophia di sela tangisnya karena pria dewasa yang ada di depannya itu masih juga diam. "Kita bawa saja ke penampungan hewan, disana akan ada yang merawatnya dengan baik, setuju?"

Tangisan gadis itu berhenti, hanya saja bibirnya masih mencebik saat menatap pria bersurai pirang platina di depannya. "Aku ingin bermain dengan dia dulu boleh?" Ucap gadis kecil itu memohon.

_-My Kitty Zizi-_

Kris sesekali melihat keponakannya di kursi belakang dari kaca di depannya, Sophia sedang asik mengusap bulu putih kucing kecil itu. Akhirnya dia menuruti juga kemauan keponakannya. Tentu dia khawatir jika Sophia dicakar atau digigit, tapi nyatanya kucing itu bersikap manis.

Hari mulai malam saat Kris duduk di sofa living room rumahnya, Sophia masih asik bermain dengan kucing kecil itu setelah memberinya makanan kucing yang dibeli saat perjalanan pulang. Sedangkan Jessica, tadinya wanita itu menunggu Sophia untuk diajak pulang, tapi Kris dan gadis kecilnya malah datang membawa hewan yang menjadi musuh besarnya.

Setelah mengomel pada Kris dan buah hatinya, akhirnya ibu muda itu pulang terlebih dulu dengan menutup hidungnya karena Sophia merajuk ingin tinggal lebih lama.

Kris terlihat santai dengan meluruskan kakinya di sofa panjang itu, "Mulai hari ini namamu Zizi ya?" Ucap Sophia pada kucing kecil itu sambil menaruh boneka panda yang tadi dibelinya di depan kucing putih itu.

"Dan ini baby panda, mulai hari ini kita bertiga adalah teman," Ucap Sophia riang.

Kini tinggalah Kris dan kucing berbulu putih itu di living room nya, Sophia pulang setelah beberapa saat yang lalu dijemput Daddy nya, kakak ipar Kris. Gadis kecil itu sempat merajuk memohon agar kucing itu dibawa pulang. Saat dilarang, gadis itu masih juga tidak kehabisan akal dan memohon agar Kris mau merawat kucing kecil yang dia beri nama Zizi itu.

"Tidak bisa sayang, Uncle Kris sibuk bekerja, akan lebih baik jika kucing kecil itu di penampungan hewan, disana dia akan dirawat dengan baik dan mendapatkan banyak teman," Kira-kira begitulah kalimat kakak iparnya tadi pada Sophia, dan gadis kecil itu akhirnya mengerti. Kris tidak pernah menyangka mantan DJ yang dinikahi kakaknya bisa menjadi ayah sepintar itu.

_-My Kitty Zizi-_

Ini hanya semalam dan besok pagi dia akan membawa makhluk berbulu ini ke penampungan. Tapi kucing itu terus saja mengikutinya kemanapun. Bahkan saat dia mandi, Seolah meniadakan fakta bahwa kucing itu benci air. Dan saat kucing itu dia tinggalkan di depan pintu kamarnya yang tertutup, makhluk itu akan terus mengeong dengan suara kecilnya sambil mencakar pintunya.

Dilihatnya jam yang terletak diatas nakas di samping lampu tidurnya, waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas lebih lima puluh. Pantas saja kepalanya sakit. Kris menurunkan kucing itu dari pahanya kemudian meletakkan makhluk berbulu itu di tempat yang masih kosong disampingnya.

"Tidur! Kalau tidak, aku akan melemparmu keluar jendela!" Desis pria bersurai pirang platina itu pada kucing putih di sampingnya.

Alis kanan pria itu terangkat, tanpa diduga, kucing kecil itu langsung meringkuk disamping boneka panda yang ditinggalkan Sophia sambil menatapnya dengan mata bening itu. Kris terlihat puas dengan kemampuannya menjadi diktator, kenapa dia tidak melakukan itu dari tadi sih? Akhirnya dia bisa tidur juga.

Ini hari minggu, tidak ada alasan untuk bangun pagi setelah jam tidurnya berantakan semalam. Tapi pergerakan di sampingnya terpaksa membuatnya harus membuka matanya. Lengannya kebas karena sesuatu menindihnya ntah sejak kapan.

Dengan mata setangah terbuka, dilihatnya tempat di samping kanannya. Wajah cantik dengan mata terpejam, kulit kuning langsat dengan hidung tinggi dan bibir berlekuk manis seperti bibir kucing. Dan kemudian bibir itu mengeluarkan lenguhan kecil. Mata Kris terbuka lebar saat mendengarnya dan sepenuhnya sadar dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Kenapa bisa ada seorang gadis di ranjangnya? Apa gadis ini menyusup dan sudah berbuat sesuatu padanya saat dia tidur?! Dibukanya selimut yang menutupinya dan gadis itu panik untuk mengecek apakah ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan terjadi pada tubuhnya, bom misalnya. Oh tidak ada, kulitnya masih bersih tanpa sayatan apapun. Mata dark choco pria itu bergulir dan yang didapatinya gadis yang meringkuk disampingnya itu... telanjang di balik selimut!

"Holly shhit!" Teriak pria berdarah Cina-Kanada itu saat terjatuh dari ranjangnya.

Gadis itu terbangun mendengar kegaduhan yang terjadi kemudian beranjak duduk dengan cepat dan menatap awas kesekitar. Kris tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat melihat hal itu. Karena gerakannya, selimut yang menutupi tubuh gadis itu kini hanya menutupi pinggang ramping sosok diatas ranjang itu.

"Siapa kau?!" Gadis itu melihat kearahnya saat Kris menyuarakan apa yang ada di kepalanya. Tidak ada lagi pandangan waspada, kali ini mata hitam bening itu terlihat kebingungan saat mengamati Kris yang duduk di lantai dengan hanya mengenakan sebuah boxer bergambar angry bird. "Zizi?" Ucap gadis itu dengan nada balik bertanya.

Dahi Kris mengernyit, itu nama yang diberikan Sophia pada kucing putih kemarin kan? Dijilatnya pipi bagian dalamnya, gadis ini mencoba membual rupanya. Pasti dia penyusup.

Mata dark-choconya menatap kearah pintu kamarnya, masih terkunci dengan rapi. Kaca jendela, tidak ada yang pecah. Dinding kamarnya, juga masih utuh tanpa lubang. Tunggu-tunggu, pasti ada yang salah!!

Pandangannya melihat kesekitar berusaha mencari keberadaan kucing kecil yang semalam tidur di sebelahnya. Dan makhluk berbulu itu tidak ada dimanapun.

Ini gila!!!

**Tbc BosQue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Kitty Zizi**

**Kristao**

**A s t a g a K r i s w u**

**\--x--**

Kris sesekali melihat sofa berwarna krem di seberangnya, disana terdapat seorang gadis yang duduk bersimpuh dengan sebuah panda kecil di pangkuannya. Gadis dengan helaian rambut berwarna gelap berkilau dan ujung putih sewarna bulu kucing itu memiringkan kepalanya, iris mata hitam dengan bulu matanya yang panjang sesekali mengerjap terkejut saat melihat pria yang duduk di sofa seberang mejanya berdiri secara tiba-tiba, menggelengkan kepala bersurai blonde platinum nya kuat kemudian duduk lagi.

Alis tebal Kris bertaut saat berfikir apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Dan setelah beberapa lama, tidak ada pertimbangan lagi! Dia harus mengusir gadis itu sekarang juga. Putus Kris kemudian berdiri setelah mendapatkan gagasan itu.

Tapi, dilihatnya kembali gadis di depannya, gadis itu langsung meringis memperlihatkan gigi rapi di balik bibir kucing nya dengan kedua alisnya yang terangkat antusias saat mata mereka bertemu, sial jangan memasang wajah polos yang bodoh-coret- manis itu.

Satu helaan nafas keluar dari sela bibir pria berdarah Cina-Kanada itu kemudian kembali mendudukkan pantatnya. Wajah boleh saja kaku, tapi sebenarnya hatinya selembut kulit gadis di depannya. Wtf! Kris mengernyit terganggu. Siapa yang mendeskripsikannya seperti itu?!

_Kriuk_...!

Keduanya saling bertatapan, suara apa itu tadi? "Uncle Kris, aku lapar.." Suara manis itu keluar dari belahan bibir sewarna persik gadis di depannya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku begitu!" Ucap pria itu dengan suara beratnya Yang ditekan. Kedua alis gadis itu turun kuyu mendengar sentakan pria di depannya. Yah,mungkin Kris harus menunda dulu pengusirannya sampai dia memberi gadis itu makan.

Mata dark-choco nya sekali lagi mengamati gadis yang memakai kemeja putih yang sedang mencebikkan bibirnya itu. Intuisinya mengatakan jika gadis ini akan membuat semua hal menjadi di luar zona nyaman nya jika dibiarkan tinggal lebih lama.

Dan soal kemeja putih itu, Kris menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengenyahkan hal konyol yang terjadi tadi pagi.

-My Kitty Zizi-

"Jangan bergerak kubilang!" Ucap seorang pria di sebuah kamar berdinding abu-abu itu keras.

"Tarik selimutmu keatas!" Lanjut pria itu mendikte seorang gadis yang duduk diatas ranjang King size di depannya dan langsung dipatuhi oleh gadis itu. Oh itu ranjangnya ngomong-ngomong.

Kris mengusap keringat di dahinya, cairan yang ntah sejak kapan mulai membasahi tubuhnya, mungkin sejak pantatnya mencium lantai tadi, atau mungkin sejak dia mendapati seorang gadis dengan tanpa pakaian satupun tidur dibawah satu selimut dengannya.

"Sekarang, pakai itu." Kris meletakkan sebuah kemeja putih di depan gadis itu, kemeja yang diambilnya dari sofa di sisi lain kamarnya dengan tergesa, itu kemeja yang dipakainya semalam.

"Pakai!" Ucap Kris sekali lagi sebelum melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Dia benar-benar butuh mengguyur otak panasnya dengan air dingin. Mungkin setelah itu kegilaan ini akan hilang.

Kris keluar dari kamar mandi setelah beberapa waktu menekan sisi lain yang di miliki semua pria yang mencoba merangsek keluar. Kedua iris matanya melebar, mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup kehilangan kata dengan keadaan yang ada di depannya.

Air dingin memang masih menetes dari ujung rambut pirang platina nya, tapi otaknya memanas dan dengan cepat merambat ke seluruh tubuh lalu menarik sesuatu yang selama ini diabaikannya muncul dengan cepat sampai batas tertinggi.

Setelah menelan ludahnya kasar, pria itu berjalan cepat dan menerjang gadis yang duduk di pinggir ranjang yang terlihat menunggunya selesai mandi. "Katakan. Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk kamarku dan tidur denganku!" Ucap Kris disela gertakan giginya. Gadis itu meringis kesakitan saat kepala belakang nya terantuk kepala ranjang, tapi persetan. Kris tidak peduli.

"Uncle Kris..." Itu adalah kalimat kedua yang keluar dari bibir berlekuk unik gadis itu yang dia dengar. Suara lirih gadis di bawahnya membuat Kris mematung. Atensinya sepenuhnya mengarah pada bibir yang melafalkan namanya.

"Semalam Uncle Kris yang mengizinkan Zizi masuk kamar dan memberi pilihan untuk tidur atau dilempar keluar jendela, tentu saja Zizi memilih tidur..." Kris menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menggalang kesadaran. Tunggu dulu, apa katanya? Kris masih belum sadar.

"Hihi..." Mata kris menajam melihat gadis dibawahnya karena tiba-tiba gadis itu terkikik sambil menggeliat di bawah kuasa tubuh nya. "Ada sesuatu yang bergerak di pahaku..." Ucapan gadis itu membuat Kris langsung mendorong tubuhnya berdiri dengan kalang kabut. Disisirnya helaian pirang platina nya yang basah dengan jari sambil berusaha mempertahankan wajah kakunya lalu membuang pandangan dari gadis di depannya. Dia akan mencari tau siapa sebenarnya gadis ini saat situasinya lebih normal.

"Kancingkan bajumu!" Perintah Kris lalu berdehem saat suara beratnya berubah menjadi serak. Gadis itu membolak-balik bagian depan kemeja putih yang di kenakannya tanpa peduli seorang pria di depannya berdiri seolah terkena kram otak karena dipaksa menahan pikiran warasnya. Pasalnya tidak ada pakaian apapun selain kemeja itu di tubuh gadis di depannya. Ya, sesulit itulah posisi pria itu sekarang.

"Kau tidak tau cara melakukannya?" Suara berat Kris terdengar tidak percaya, dan gadis di depannya menggeleng dengan bibirnya yang tertekuk kebawah.

Kris mendecih karena situasi yang dihadapinya, lalu pria itu menundukkan tubuhnya dan setengah mati menahan diri saat menarik selimut abu-abunya menutupi paha gadis di depannya, kemudian dengan jemari yang sialnya gemetar mulai mengancingkan kemeja yang di kenakan gadis kucing itu. Tinggal dua kancing dan semua akan baik-baik saja, tapi...

Caress~

Oh lembut sekali, jakun pria dewasa itu naik turun saat punggung tangannya tanpa sengaja membuat kontak dengan kulit kuning langsat di depannya.

"Ck! Lanjutkan sisanya dan temui aku di bawah!" Ucap Kris sambil melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Uncle Kris-" Belum sempat gadis itu melanjutkan kalimat nya, iris dark-choco Kris menghujamnya dengan tajam. "Jangan panggil aku begitu." Ucap pria dua puluh tujuh tahun itu sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari kamar.

-My Kitty Zizi-

Pikiran Kris kembali ke tempatnya. Hanya sarapan, lalu gadis asing itu akan pergi. "Ikuti aku." Ucap Kris dengan tonasi datarnya. Semua kegilaan pagi ini juga membuatnya kelaparan.

Kris melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur diikuti gadis yang mengenakan kemeja over size sepanjang setengah pahanya.

Gadis dengan binar mata hitam jernih itu melihat pria yang sedang sibuk dengan telur-telur di depannya dengan tatapan kagum.

Pria itu menambahkan susu cair, garam, irisan sosis dan lada kedalam telur itu kemudian mengocoknya sampai berbusa dengan cekatan sebelum menuangkannya keatas teflon.

Keduanya duduk berseberangan dengan masing-masing sepiring omelet di depan mereka. Kris makan dengan tenang sementara gadis itu masih memandang makanan di depannya dengan sorot mata berbinar. "Zizi benar-benar boleh memakan ini?!" Kris mengernyit mendengar cara bicara gadis di depannya.

"Hn. Cepat makan sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Mendengarnya, gadis itu langsung mengambil garpu dan sendok setelah mengamati cara makan Kris dan terlihat menirunya.

"Pergilah ke kamar mandi, bersihkan dirimu." Ucap Kris setelah gadis itu menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya.

"Mandi?" Tanya gadis itu memastikan. "Ya. Mandi." Jawab Kris akhirnya sambil mengambil gelas air putihnya.

"Jadi Zizi harus masuk ke dalam bak mandi lalu bermain gelembung?" Kris memandang gadis di depannya dengan kerutan lebih dalam di dahinya. "Ya, tapi jangan terlalu lama." Ucap Kris lalu mengangkat gelas ke bibirnya untuk minum. "Baik!!" Ucap gadis itu lalu berdiri dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Aku akan akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat lalu menari tanpa baju di depan cermin seperti Uncle Kris tadi malam!!"

Wajah rupawan Kris berubah menjadi pias. Ada yang bisa mengulangi apa yang baru saja dikatakan gadis itu?

Kris masih bertahan dengan wajah terkejutnya sementara gadis itu berjalan menaiki tangga dengan panda nya.

**Tbc bosQue.**

**_A/N:_** Saya baru mempublish beberapa cerita dengan pair Kristao. siapa tau minat. Cek profil. hheho


	3. Chapter 3

**My Kitty Zizi**

**K r i s t a o**

**A s t a g a K r i s w u**

\--x--

Gadis itu belum juga menyelesaikan urusannya di kamar mandi setelah Kris memanggilnya beberapa kali. Pria itu berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya yang terbuka dengan gestur tubuhnya tidak tenang sambil melihat kearah pintu kamar mandinya.

Decihan kesal beberapa kali terdengar, dia benar-benar tidak tenang. Otaknya masih juga belum menerima jika ternyata gadis itu adalah kucing kecil yang Sophia beri nama Zizi kemarin. Tapi ucapan gadis itu tentang tingkah absurd nya di kamar mandi tadi malam seolah memberi bukti nyata jika gadis itu berkata jujur.

Ya, hanya kucing itu yang pernah melihatnya saat mandi -selain ibu dan kakaknya waktu dia masih balita. Kris sempat bergaya di depan cermin seperti seorang rapper lalu menari dengan konyol. Telanjang. Hm? Tidak-tidak, kalian tidak salah baca. Memang Kris telanjang seperti apa yang dikatakan gadis itu tadi. 'Hei kucing, kau beruntung melihat betapa sempurnanya aku.' Begitulah kata Kris semalam. Sial! Dia berkata konyol begitu ya?

_Cklek_!

Nafas Kris yang tadinya masih sedikit normal sekarang dirasa menyumpal di paru-parunya saat pintu terbuka dan gadis itu disana dengan wajah dipenuhi titik air, hidungnya memerah, kemeja putih yang dikenakannya basah dan melekat sempurna mengikuti lekukan tubuhnya. Wajah Kris berubah kaku lalu mengumpat dengan sangat keras. Apa yang gadis itu lakukan?!

"Uncle Kris!! Airnya mengamuk!" Ucap gadis itu keras sambil meremas ujung kemejanya dengan panik. "Apa maksud...?" Iris dark-choco pria itu melebar melihat aliran air keluar dari pintu kamar mandi kearah kamarnya.

Kris mengambil langkah seribu ke kamar mandi. Bathub penuh dengan air berbusa dan botol sampo berwarna biru gelapnya mengapung disana, air dari wastafel dibuka maksimal sedangkan penutup bagian bawah wastafel itu masih terpasang. Kris langsung mematikan pusat masalah itu.

Pria itupun berbalik melihat bagaimana hancurnya kamar mandi sempurnanya. Aliran pembuangan tersumpal dengan bebek karet. Air menggenang, alat cukurnya tergeletak di samping kloset, dan pasta giginya lenyap.

Gadis itu berjalan mendekat kearah Kris dengan wajah merasa bersalah yang ketara, dan pria itu langsung menatap gadis di depannya tajam dengan rahangnya yang mengeras. "Kau!" Kris tau intuisinya tidak pernah salah. Dia melakukan kesalahan besar karena telah membiarkan gadis ini tinggal lebih lama. Dia harus mengenyahkan gadis ini dari rumahnya. Sekarang juga.

Kris merangsek maju, targetnya adalah pergelangan tangan gadis itu dan misinya adalah menyeret gadis itu keluar. Tapi tanpa sengaja kakinya menginjak permukaan licin bebek karet yang menyumpal di saluran pembuangan. Tubuhnya terhuyung maju lepas kendali dan dengan pasti menabrak gadis di depannya. Dia tau ini akan berakhir menyakitkan bagi gadis itu, atau mungkin baginya. Bunyi debuman keras bercampur kecipak terdengar setelahnya.

Tubuh keras Kris terjatuh sempurna menindih tubuh gadis itu, satu kaki Kris terjatuh diantara kedua kaki gadis di bawahnya. Dan bibir keduanya bertemu sekilas sebelum si gadis kucing merintih kesakitan karena punggungnya membentur lantai. Kris masih mematung, apa itu tadi? Sangat lembut, manis dan- hangat. Ngomong-ngomong status misi? Gagal total!

"Uncle Kris?" Kris tersadar seketika mendengar suara gadis itu, hidungnya berjengit mencium nafas gadis di bawahnya, itu aroma mint pasta giginya, jangan-jangan gadis itu memakannya? Pria itu menarik nafas dari sela bibirnya merasakan sengatan rasa sakit di punggung tangan sampai pergelangan tangannya karena dia gunakan untuk melindungi kepala gadis itu dari kerasnya lantai.

Tapi gadis di bawahnya tiba-tiba terlihat terkejut bukan main, wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang sangat jelas. "Uncle Kris berdarah!" Jerit gadis itu kemudian menutup bibir pria yang menaungi tubuhnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Berdarah? Kenapa? Kris tidak merasakan rasa sakit apapun. Sampai saat rasa besi menyapa indra perasanya. Disingkirkan nya telapak gadis itu, benar saja setitik cairan merah terdapat di telapak tangan gadis itu.

Kris tidak begitu merasakan rasa sakit di bibirnya, tapi hanya rasa tidak nyaman di bagian dalam sudut bibirnya. Mungkin karena saat ini kendali kewarasan nya lah yang sakit parah karena menerima serangan bertubi-tubi mulai dari awal hari minggunya.

Terlebih saat ini, tubuh basah dibawahnya tertindih sempurna olehnya, sedikit banyak merasa dejavu saat rasa hangat kulit dibalik kemeja putih itu dapat dia rasakan kembali dengan jelas dari posisi yang sama seperti tadi pagi.

Detak jantung keduanya yang terpacu setelah serangan panik karena terjatuh seolah bersaing, Kris merasakan itu karena tubuhnya menekan telak dada gadis itu. Dan pada akhirnya ada sesuatu yang menggeliat ngilu di bawah sana. Itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus, tapi sangat buruk. Itu bencana! Kris harus menanggulanginya secepat mungkin.

-My Kitty Zizi-

Gadis itu berdiri didepan pintu utama dengan wajah kuyu, dilihatnya lagi pria yang berdiri di ambang pintu besar yang menatapnya dengan kedua alis tebalnya bertaut dan rahangnya yang mengeras. "Kau bisa pergi sekarang." Ucap pria itu dengan suara beratnya.

"Kemana?" Tanya gadis itu lirih, mata hitam bening gadis itu berkaca-kaca. "Terserah. Aku tidak peduli. Hanya menyingkirlah dari hidupku." Kris berbalik lalu dengan tangan kirinya meraih handle pintu untuk menutupnya. "Maafkan Zizi, Zizi berjanji tidak akan membuat rumah Uncle kris basah lagi..." Gadis itu mulai memohon dengan setitik air yang menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Kris menjilat pipi bagian dalamnya, pria itu terlihat hampir goyah. "Tidak. Pergilah kemanapun asal jangan pernah muncul di depanku." Putusnya final.

"Uncle Kris tau dimana rumah Sophia?" Sampai pertanyaan dengan tonasi meragu gadis yang memakai t-shirt hitam dan celana renang itu menghentikan gerakannya, oh dia sudah memberi gadis itu baju ganti, dan soal celana renang itu karena ya, Kris rasa hanya itu yang pas dengan tubuh gadis itu. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kesana." Jawab Kris sesaat sebelum menutup pintunya dengan sempurna.

Pria bersurai pirang platinum itu berdiri kaku di balik pintu. Isakan lirih didengarnya dari seberang kemudian perlahan menjauh dan tidak lagi terdengar. Satu garis halus tercipta di dahinya. Kepergian gadis itu meninggalkan sesuatu yang mengganjal di celananya. Brengsek. Bukan itu! Tapi di hatinya, mungkin rasa kemanusiaan.

Ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal, tapi kini sebagian dari pemikiran Kris seolah menerima jika gadis itu memang benar-benar kucing kecil yang dibawanya pulang kemarin. Kucing putih yang berusaha memasang wajah manisnya di depan banyaknya lalu lalang orang, mungkin memang dari awal dia berada disana karena berharap ada yang akan mengadopsinya. Dan akhirnya orang itu adalah Kris, tepatnya Sophia. Tapi kucing itu dia bawa kerumahnya. Dan kini dia mengusirnya, itu berarti kucing itu kembali ke dunia luar, tanpa tempat tinggal dan kedinginan.

Kris menarik nafas dari sela bibirnya terlihat gusar. Tapi gambaran betapa hancurnya kamar mandi juga insiden banjir dikamarnya terlintas dan hal itu menekan beberapa keraguannya atas keputusan yang baru diambilnya. "Persetan! Tch." Kris mendecih saat melihat punggung tangan kanannya yang sedikit memar karena melindungi kepala gadis itu. Keberadaan gadis itu sebentar saja sudah membuat paginya berantakan.

-My Kitty Zizi-

Kris berdiri di depan wastafel dengan sikat gigi di tangannya, pria itu baru menyelesaikan mandinya setelah jarum pendek jam mengarah pada angka sembilan. Kris memang lebih memilih mandi malam hari bahkan saat dia tidak sibuk sekalipun, tapi hari ini menjadi terlalu malam karena dia harus membereskan kekacauan di kamarnya. Matanya tanpa sengaja melihat bebek karet yang terletak di depannya dan lagi-lagi wajah cantik dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan hidung manis yang memerah muncul di otaknya.

Kris mematikan laptop di pangkuan nya, punggungnya bersandar di headboard ranjang dan kedua kaki sempurna nya dibawah tebalnya selimut. Biasanya itu membuatnya begitu nyaman untuk mengakhiri hari minggunya dan untuk bersiap mengecek jadwal bekerja esok hari. Ditambah hujan deras yang terlihat samar dari jendelanya. Hal itu luar biasa hangat.

Tapi bagaimana dengan gadis itu? Mungkin dia sedang berdiri sendiri dibawah pohon dan air hujan tetap mengguyurnya. Mungkin orang lain sudah mengadopsinya. Punggung Kris berubah kaku, dia bukan lagi seekor kucing saat ini, bagaimana mungkin akan ada yang mengadopsi seorang gadis?

Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas, Kris masih terjaga dan terkadang mengerang kesal dengan kekhawatiran konyolnya. Dia berusaha menahan diri begitu lama untuk tidak bersikap impulsif yang mengarah ke tindakan bodoh dengan berlari keluar rumah hanya untuk mencari gadis itu. Tapi bayangan jika mungkin saja gadis itu melakukan hal tidak masuk akal seperti yang terjadi di kamarnya terus saja menghantuinya, bagaimana jika ada orang yang berusaha memanfaatkannya?

Kris meneguk ludahnya payah, gadis polos luar biasa dengan tubuh sempurna. Kedutan familiar dirasakannya dari sudut lain tubuhnya. Sial kenapa pikirannya menjadi tidak terkendali seperti ini?

Kris mengusap wajahnya sedikit frustasi, dia tidak boleh seperti ini. Hm... bagaimana kalau gadis itu melakukan tindakan diluar batas yang mengarah ke kriminal? Mengingat kejadian tadi, bukan tidak mungkin gadis itu melakukan tindakan bodoh diluar sana kan? Lalu namanya akan terseret, mau tidak mau. Karena nyatanya gadis itu tau namanya. Dan setelahnya akan ada hal merepotkan. Pasti begitu. Pria itu sedang mencari alibi yang tepat untuk alasan kekhawatirannya.

Akhirnya pukul sebelas lebih sepuluh menit Kris menyerah. Pria itu menyambar kunci mobil yang dia letakkan diatas nakas. Dia masih sedikit waras untuk tidak berlari menembus hujan ternyata.

Bayangan jika mungkin orang tidak bertanggung jawab menemukan gadis itu silih berganti melintas di kepalanya, mungkin preman yang sedang mencari sasaran untuk dirampok. Tapi gadis itu tidak mempunyai apapun. Mungkin seorang pria tua mesum yang secara beruntung lewat dan melihat tubuh bagian bawah gadis itu yang berbalut celana renangnya. Sial! Itu sangat mungkin terjadi. Kris menginjak gas nya dengan sedikit kelebihan tenaga saat itu juga.

Nah itulah alasan sebenarnya kenapa dia kalang kabut saat ini.

**Tbc BosQue**

_Sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya.. _


	4. Chapter 4

**My Kitty Zizi**

**K r i s t a o**

**A s t a g a K r i s w u**

\--

Kris memelankan laju mobilnya, matanya dengan awas mengamati ke kiri dan ke kanan jalan.

Dia sudah menelusuri jalanan Ibu Kota, tidak mungkin gadis itu akan pergi terlalu jauh. Tapi nyatanya hasil pencariannya tetap nihil. Mungkin gadis itu kedinginan di suatu tempat, mungkin gadis itu kelaparan, atau mungkin... gadis itu sudah bertemu dengan orang lain yang mau menampungnya?

Pria itu mendengus dengan sudut bibirnya yang terangkat, menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan? Dia mengusirnya kemudian kalang kabut mencari gadis itu lagi.

Dia akan pulang sekarang, menghentikan sikap konyolnya dan istirahat dengan nyaman di kamarnya.

Hujan belum juga reda, kepalanya pening, Sial. Jam berapa ini?

Dia hampir sampai rumahnya, melihat taman yang ada di seberang jalan, itu adalah taman yang terbuka untuk umum. Taman itu cukup luas dan biasanya memiliki banyak pengunjung, apalagi akhir pekan.

Saat siang, itu memang terlihat baik-baik saja dengan pemandangan indahnya, tapi ditengah malam dan hujan yang mengguyur kota, itu menampilkan pemandangan yang terlihat mati dan suram.

Kris ntah bagaimana memiliki rasa dingin yang merambat di punggungnya, menyisir rambut pirang platinanya dengan jari, dia sebenarnya berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi kemudian ada sesuatu yang bergerak disana, kursi ayunan di taman benar-benar bergerak maju dan mundur, dibawah hujan, ada sosok samar yang duduk disana. Gerakan lambat itu membuat Kris menelan ludah payah.

Dia tidak pernah mendengar taman itu berhantu, tapi kali ini dia benar-benar melihatnya?

Sosok itu dibalut warna hitam, dibawah hujan dan pekatnya malam itu menjadi semakin tidak jelas.

Tapi tunggu..

Kris menyempitkan matanya, sepertinya dia melihat sesuatu, ada angka '00' di punggung sosok yang terlihat kabur di bawah hujan?

Ah?

Ada kernyitan diantara alis tajam pria itu,

Sepertinya itu tidak asing..

Kris menghentikan mobilnya, mengamati lebih jelas, dia akhirnya benar-benar menangkap itu. Itu t-shirt hitam yang dia berikan untuk dipakai gadis kucing!

Jadi dia dari tadi disini?!

Kris keluar dari mobilnya begitu saja mengabaikan hujan yang masih mengguyur, membanting pintu mobilnya dengan sepenuh hati, dia mengambil langkah panjang ke arah taman.

Kris menyentak lengan gadis itu, "Ternyata kau disini?!" Dia ntah kenapa didorong emosi yang meluap berteriak marah pada sosok di depannya.

Dia benar-benar mengelilingi kota dan gadis ini ternyata hanya di depan hidungnya!

Sementara itu, gadis yang memiliki wajah pucat melebarkan matanya, menatap pria tinggi yang baru saja meraung dalam kemarahan, dia membuka dan menutup bibir kucingnya kebingungan.

"Uncle Kris disini?"

Mendesis diantara rahangnya yang mengeras, Kris menyeret gadis itu ke arah mobilnya dan menempatkannya di samping kemudi, mengabaikan basah yang menetes, dia menjalankan mobilnya memasuki halaman.

Gadis kucing itu keluar dari mobil dan berjalan mengekori pria dewasa yang berjalan cepat menuju pintu utama, mengabaikan sepenuhnya tetesan air yang ditinggalkan di setiap pijakan, Kris sebenarnya tidak memperdulikan gadis itu sepenuhnya setelah membawanya kembali.

Peduli setan! Otaknya sangat panas!

"Tunggu disini."

Kris akhirnya bersuara sebelum gadis itu terus mengikutinya ke arah kamar, berjalan ke atas untuk mengambil baju ganti untuknya sendiri, setelah beberapa lama dia kembali ke lantai dasar dengan dua potong pakaian di tangannya.

"Uncle!" Gadis itu berseru saat melihat Kris akhirnya kembali.

"Tetap disana! Jangan mendekat ke arahku." Kris menekan tonasi di setiap kalimatnya. Tidak mau meletakkan pandangan lebih jauh pada gadis yang berdiri di depannya, dia mengulurkan apa yang dibawanya.

Dia benar-benar memiliki hati yang enggan saat ini. Jadi dia tidak ingin melihat gadis kucing bagaimanapun juga.

Atau sebenarnya, dia hanya tidak mau mata emasnya melihat pemandangan laknat saat t-shirt hitam basah yang membalut tubuh ramping gadis itu.

Otaknya yang suci tidak akan dia biarkan menerima pemandangan tercela.

"Ini.. pakai ini. Pergi ke ruangan itu." Dia menunjuk ruangan di sebelah kiri dengan dagunya.

\--

Di bawah lampu redup living room rumah besar itu, dua orang duduk berseberangan, dengan satu cangkir di masing-masing tangan mereka, ada keheningan panjang yang terlihat mengganggu.

Gadis kucing secara berkala meminum coklat panasnya, dia kemudian melihat pria dewasa dengan rambut setengah basah yang terdiam cukup lama.

"Umm.. Uncle Kris?"

Panggilan dari suara kecil itu menarik jiwa Kris yang tersebar, iris dark choconya menatap sosok yang sekali lagi duduk disana seperti tadi pagi. Padahal dia ingat dia tadi sudah mengusirnya, tapi kenapa gadis itu ada disini lagi?

Oh dia yang membawanya pulang! Dia dengan sangat sinting berkelililing kota hanya untuk mencari gadis yang ternyata hanya bermain ayunan di depan rumahnya!

Dengan wajah yang sepenuhnya pulih dari seputih kertas kemudian mengembalikan warna merah jambu di pipinya setelah mendapatkan kehangatan, rambut panjang yang basah itu masih membawa beberapa tetes air pada pakaian ke tiga yang diberikannya, melihat gadis yang melihat kearahnya dengan wajah polos dan polos, Kris mengusap wajahnya saat dia mengerang kesal.

Kenapa dia yang selalu memiliki pengendalian diri yang sempurna bisa melakukan hal yang diluar kendali seperti ini?!

Gadis kucing itu mengangkat kedua alisnya terkejut, ada apa dengan erangan yang tiba-tiba itu?

"Uncle Kris sakit?" Zizi bertanya dari tempat duduknya, sebenarnya dia ingin mendekat ke arah Kris dan bergelung di pangkuan pria itu seperti tadi malam, tapi sepertinya Kris sangat marah.

Kris memijat pangkal hidungnya, dia sebenarnya memiliki sakit kepala yang buruk sekarang. Jadi dia hanya menggumam saat menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

Zizi menggigit bibir bawahnya terlihat menimbang, dia sangat tidak ingin membuat Kris memiliki perasaan yang lebih benci padanya. "Uncle Kris harus tidur,"

Dan akhirnya Kris bisa kembali ke kamarnya setelah menempatkan gadis itu di ruangan di sebelah miliknya. Dia melihat layar jam yang ada di atas nakasnya dan itu menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari.

Akhir pekan yang berantakan.

\--

Kris memijat pelipisnya, masih ada jejak rasa pening yang menggelayuti kepalanya di pagi berikutnya.

Tapi ini adalah hari kerja.

Sial!

Dengan menyeret kakinya, pria dewasa itu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Kris keluar dari kamarnya setelah mengenakan setelan kerjanya, melihat pada pintu yang masih tertutup, menimbang beberapa waktu, dia mengabaikan itu dan berjalan menuruni tangga.

Tapi sebelum mencapai lantai dasar, indra pendengarannya menangkap sesuatu, menyapukan iris dark choco nya ke sekitar, suara itu memang datang dari arah dapur.

Kris berjalan ke arah suara itu berasal dengan perasaan tidak enak.

Dan langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu saat melihat seseorang disana.

Ada gadis yang berdiri di dapurnya di pagi hari, terlihat sibuk dengan sesuatu. Pemandangan itu seharusnya dia miliki setelah dia naik ke pelaminan, tapi saat ini benar-benar ada sosok halus yang berdiri membelakanginya,

Hati pria dewasa itu terpacu untuk sebab yang samar.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Kris bertanya saat dia membawa dirinya lebih dekat,

Mendengar suara dalam yang mulai terdengar akrab, gadis itu berbalik. Tersenyum dan menampilkan gigi rapi dibalik bibir kucingnya,

"Uncle sudah bangun!" Gadis kucing itu berseru dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Kris, "Ini untuk Uncle!" Dengan nada semangat di setiap kalimatnya, Zizi mengulurkan cangkir putih pada pria dewasa di depannya.

Kris menerima cangkir itu ragu, "Ini minuman seperti yang Uncle Kris buat tadi malam, itu sangat enak! Zizi sudah mengambil dua cangkir pagi ini, Uncle juga harus mendapatkan minuman enak ini setiap pagi! Umm.. juga siang dan malam hari!"

Kris tidak mengatakan apapun, mengambil cangkir itu ke bibirnya, satu sesapan dan wajahnya berubah menjadi ungu.

Dengan susah payah ditelannya cairan yang terlanjur ada di mulutnya.

Shitt! Rasanya seperti neraka!

"Berapa banyak coklat yang kau masukkan kesini?!" Kris tidak bisa tidak berteriak. Dia bukan penikmat makanan manis, itu masih wajar dengan rasa normal dari coklat panas. Tapi ini seakan seluruh rasa manis di dunia dikumpulkan dalam satu cangkir di tangannya dan gadis ini memberikan racun itu padanya!

Zizi mengerutkan lehernya mendengar teriakan itu, dia tidak tau dia melakukan kesalahan apa kali ini. Dengan mencebikkan bibirnya, gadis itu memainkan jemarinya gugup, dia merasa bersalah untuk kesalahan yang belum diketahuinya.

"Umm, Itu sangat enak, Zizi ingin Uncle Kris menikmati rasa yang terbaik. Jadi Zizi mengambil lebih banyak untuk Uncle Kris."

Ah?

Dan Kris kehilangan kata-kata.

**Tbc bosQue**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Kitty Zizi**

**Kristao**

**AstagaKriswu**

**\--**

Kris Wu masih bertahan dalam ketiadaan kata-kata atas apa yang diucapkan gadis di depannya. Tepat saat itu, suara langkah kaki terdengar.

Kris secara alami tau siapa yang datang. Melihat kembali pada gadis yang memasang wajah mendung di depannya, pria dewasa itu menghela nafas. "Kembali ke kamarmu, mandi. Jangan melakukan apapun selain membersihkan dirimu."

Mendengar itu, Zizi memandang pria di depannya dengan alis yang terangkat antusias, sepertinya gadis itu sudah melupakan begitu saja kemarahan Kris padanya. "Apa Uncle Kris sudah mandi? Ayo mandi bersama!"

Cough. Chough.

Kris Wu melemparkan pandangan sengit pada gadis di depannya, lalu dia melihat waspada ke belakang, dia khawatir orang yang baru datang mendengar kalimat yang baru saja dikatakan gadis di depannya.

Dan benar saja, disana tiga orang wanita yang mengenakan seragam pelayan berdiri mematung, dengan wajah yang terlihat konyol karena rahang mereka menganga. Keadaan itu seolah mereka baru saja melihat seekor sapi terbang di depan mereka lalu mengatakan 'hai'. Luar biasa.

Mengikuti pandangan Kris Wu, Zizi juga menoleh ke sana. "Ah siapa itu?" Pekiknya, lalu bibirnya terangkat mengembangkan beberapa senyuman untuk orang-orang disana. Zizi juga melambai-lambai ke arah tiga orang yang masih belum menemukan jiwa mereka yang tersesat.

Orang-orang itu, mereka tidak tau keajaiban langit apa yang datang sehingga melihat bos mereka benar-benar memiliki seorang gadis di rumahnya!

Kris Wu, pria dua puluh tujuh tahun dengan segala jenis kesempurnaan nya. Walaupun dia adalah seseorang yang terlahir dengan sendok perak di mulutnya, dia masih berkembang menjadi sosok workaholic yang tidak pernah memikirkan hal-hal seperti kecantikan. Dia bahkan menepis wanita-wanita yang silih berganti mendekatinya!

Tapi kini, seorang gadis yang terlihat masih tujuh belas tahun benar-benar ada disana! Ah jadi sepertinya selera Tuan Muda Wu adalah daun muda. Hm hm.. ketiga pelayan itu diam-diam memiliki pemahaman tersembunyi di kepala mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan memasang wajah bodoh di pagi hari? Kerjakan tugas kalian!" Kris Wu mulai mendikte setelah merasakan suasana aneh masih bertahan di udara. Mendengar bos besar sudah memerintah, ketiga pelayan itu berlari ke segala arah.

Setelah itu, Kris Wu menoleh ke arah Zizi yang masih melihat orang-orang dengan penasaran. "Jangan terlalu dekat dengan mereka." Kris Wu memberi titah.

"Kenapa?" Zizi mengedipkan matanya,

"Mereka suka memakan kucing." Kris Wu menjawab asal, lalu dia melenggang maju untuk mengambil air dingin dari kulkas. Mengenai beberapa hal, sebenarnya dia memiliki banyak pemikiran di kepalanya.

Tentu saja gadis ini tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan siapapun yang menjadi pekerjanya. Gadis kucing itu memiliki kosa kata aneh yang terdengar ambigu. Itu tidak akan bagus jika ada yang mendengarnya berbicara ngawur.

Setelah mengambil beberapa teguk minuman dingin, Kris Wu berbalik, tapi kemudian dia memiliki garis diantara alisnya, mengernyit saat gadis kucing ternyata masih mengekorinya dari tadi.

"Kenapa kau belum bergegas?"

"Zizi menunggu Uncle Kris untuk memandikan Zizi..." Gadis itu berkata, merengek.

Ah!

Seorang pelayan yang bertugas memasak terlihat berbalik badan begitu saja. Dia tadi ikut berlari menjauh, tapi kemudian dia ingat bahwa pekerjaan nya ada di dapur. Tapi saat kembali, itu sepertinya bukan waktu yang tepat.

Melihat itu, Kris Wu menggelengkan kepalanya, dia merasa hal-hal mulai berkembang ke arah yang benar-benar aneh. Aneh dan gila. "Take a bath now. Aku tidak akan memandikan mu, aku harus pergi."

Zizi terlihat memasang wajah kecewa, "Uncle mau kemana?"

"Bekerja. Sekarang, kemari." Kris berjalan keluar dari dapur dengan Zizi yang secara alami yang mengekorinya. Kemudian dia membawa gadis itu ke lantai atas.

"Zizi mau ikut, boleh?" Gadis itu memasang wajah memohon setelah mereka sampai di depan pintu kamar.

"Tentu saja!"

Mendengar jawaban Kris Wu, Zizi memiliki beberapa ekspresi antusias di wajahnya, "Jadi Zizi boleh ikut?!"

"Tentu saja! Tidak."

Wajah antusias gadis itu terdistorsi begitu saja. Mata dengan kilauan cahaya seperti manik jernih di danau tengah malam mulai dilapisi air tipis. "Zizi tidak akan mengacau Uncle, ajak Zizi, Ajak Zizi... Uncle bilang semua orang itu suka memakan kucing, bagaimana Zizi bisa tetap ada disini?"

Mendengar rengekan yang berulang, Kris Wu mendapati sakit kepalanya menjadi lebih parah. Tapi salah siapa itu?

Memang dia sendiri yang mengatakan hal seperti itu tadi. "Kau tenang saja, aku akan memberi mu senjata."

"Senjata?" Zizi membeo, "Apa itu?" Gadis itu mengejar kata-kata Kris Wu karena saraf dimana rasa penasaran gadis itu berdiam sudah disinggung.

"Nanti. Sekarang mandi dan temui aku di meja makan." Kris Wu berkata dengan tonasi yang tidak bisa di ajak bernegosiasi lagi.

"Baiklah, baiklah.. Zizi akan berangkat sekarang!"

Setelah gadis kucing berbalik menuju kamar mandi, saat itulah Kris Wu seperti merasa tercerahkan. Ternyata itu hanya butuh beberapa trik untuk membuat gadis kucing menurut. Pikir pria itu sambil menuruni tangga.

Saat mencapai lantai dasar, pelayan lain sudah berdatangan, itu sekitar sepuluh orang. Dia memang mengatur agar pelayan membersihkan rumahnya hanya lima kali dalam seminggu, meninggalkan hari sabtu dan minggu untuk hari tenangnya dirumah.

Mereka juga dijadwalkan hanya datang di pagi hari, mengenai hal-hal lain seperti makan siang dan makan malam, dia ahli mengatur untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi berfikir ulang tentang adanya gadis itu sekarang, sepertinya dia harus menerapkan beberapa perubahan.

"Kalian, kemari." Pria itu menunjuk satu persatu wanita berseragam yang hampir menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka. Itu adalah satu untuk juru masak, satu lainnya mengambil tugas untuk membereskan debu, dan yang satu lagi adalah pelayan senior yang dipekerjakan orang tuanya saat pertama kali dia memutuskan tinggal sendiri.

"Untuk hari-hari mendatang, selama aku belum pulang, kalian akan tetap tinggal untuk mengawasi gadis yang ada disini."

Ketiga wanita itu menjawab bersama menunjukkan mereka paham, lalu mereka terlihat saling memandang satu sama lain setelah bos mereka berbalik.

"Uncle, baju Zizi basah,"

Semua orang menoleh ke arah tangga, dan hal yang mereka lihat membuat semua orang memiliki wajah yang beragam. Beberapa pelayan mulai berbisik satu sama lain lalu terkikik, yang lain malah memiliki rona merah muda disana. Bagaimanapun juga, gadis itu hanya mengenakan bathrobe yang dipakai asal-asalan. Dan kalimat yang di ucapkan gadis itu juga menimbulkan spekulasi di kepala para pelayan.

Gadis itu ada dirumah ini, tadi pagi dia terlihat memakai pakaian milik bos mereka, lalu kali ini dia meminta pakaian yang lain. Mata para pelayan beralih dari gadis di tangga lalu pada bos mereka yang mematung di sofa.

Apakah Tuan Muda Wu benar-benar membawa gadis dibawah umur kabur dari rumah orang tuanya, kemudian membawanya ke kediamannya sendiri?

Merasakan tatapan semua orang mengarah padanya, Kris Wu tersadar setelah beberapa lama terpaku. Kemudian dia berjalan menghampiri gadis itu, meraih pergelangan tangannya lalu menyeretnya ke lantai atas.

"Sakit Uncle," Zizi meringis setelah tangannya dihempaskan begitu saja saat sudah berada di kamarnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?! Kau membuat semua hal menjadi sebuah kegilaan!" Kris Wu menggeram dari balik rahangnya yang mengeras.

Sebenarnya hal konyol apa yang dia lakukan tadi malam? Kenapa dia membawa biang masalah ini kembali ke rumahnya!

Dia selalu memiliki kendali atas semua hal di tangannya, setidaknya begitu sampai gadis ini datang. Gadis yang membawa beberapa perasaan kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri. Itu jelas tidak akan berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang bagus jika dibiarkan lebih lama!

"Uncle, uncle.. jangan marah," Zizi bergerak maju memeluk lengan pria di depannya. Dengan mata yang dilapisi air tipis, gadis itu melihat ke arah pria dewasa itu. "Zizi benar-benar tidak sengaja membasahi baju yang uncle berikan, jadi Zizi tidak memiliki gantinya.." Gadis itu menjelaskan dirinya dengan beberapa air mata yang menetes dari mata bening nya.

Itu sebenarnya penjelasan yang keluar dari topik, gadis itu benar-benar memiliki kesalahpahaman atas dasar apa Kris Wu mulai memarahinya lagi.

Tapi walaupun begitu, kalimat gadis itu berhasil membuat Kris Wu terdiam, melihat bulu mata panjang itu bergetar di atas mata yang terlihat rapuh dan rapuh, pria itu memiliki beberapa hal asing yang merayap di hatinya. Dia bersimpati.

Ah itu bohong.

Sebenarnya bukan itu, tapi dia mematung karena merasakan perasaan hangat yang menekan bisep nya. Dia tidak bisa membantu tetapi matanya meluncur begitu saja ke arah dimana tekanan itu terasa.

Dari jarak pandangnya, itu ada hamparan kulit yang terlihat halus dan halus dibawah kain putih. Melihat itu, dia sebenarnya tidak percaya dia memiliki beberapa perasaan tidak nyaman di salah satu anggota tubuhnya!

Dia mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya, pandangannya bergulir ke atas, tapi hanya untuk menemui bibir berwarna persik yang terlihat berkilau disana. Apa bibir seseorang memang bisa terlihat sesegar itu? Perasaan kering mulai menyapa tenggorokan nya, itu terlihat sangat bagus jika dia bisa sedikit menyesap hal segar itu.

Satu pemikiran impulsif sudah muncul ke permukaan, apalagi selanjutnya? Tidak ada pertimbangan lain. Detik selanjutnya dia sudah menyesap bibir itu dibawah kendalinya, mencecap dengan lidah dan membawa hal-hal manis untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sementara gadis itu masih diam dan diam, tangannya tanpa halangan apapun menggali jubah putih yang mengganggu. Dia ingin merasakan kelembutan dengan tangannya. Saat ini siapa yang akan menghentikannya?!

Tiba-tiba dering ponsel menggantikan dominasi kecapan ciuman basah. Itu terdengar benar-benar mengganggu. Kris Wu mengambil jarak dan tidak bisa tidak mengumpat pada benda di saku celananya.

Mengambil benda itu ke arah telinganya, pria itu mengatakan halo dengan keras pada orang di seberang sana.

'Ada apa dengan mood mu hari ini? Brother, apa aku mengganggu waktu pagi mu untuk beronani?'

Wtf!

Kris Wu secara serampangan melirik gadis di sampingnya yang masih terdiam. Pria itu menutup matanya gusar, kemudian dia dengan marah menendang pantat dari visualisasi dirinya sendiri ke dalam jurang di pikirannya.

Dia benar-benar ingin membunuh pikiran kotor apapun itu yang berhasil mengambil alih! Memalukan.. benar-benar memalukan..

Setelah berbicara singkat, itu sebenarnya adalah panggilan untuk dia bergegas pergi ke kantor.

Kemudian Kris Wu memandang kembali gadis di sampingnya, dia tidak tau kenapa tapi dia melihat wajah gadis itu memucat. Dia pasti ketakutan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Pria itu bertanya ragu,

Dan mata gadis itu terangkat untuk melihatnya dengan binar mata yang terlihat kebingungan. Hidung gadis itu bahkan juga memerah disana. "Uncle Kris juga suka memakan kucing ya?"

"Apa?!" Kris Wu sekali lagi meninggikan suaranya. Apa-apaan itu?!

"Zizi tidak apa-apa dimakan Uncle Kris seperti tadi, tapi Uncle Kris jangan terus memarahi Zizi, ya?"

" ... " Kris Wu.

**Tbc bosQue**

**_A/N: Yang pakai wattpad bisa cek cerita lain saya disana. User name nya sama, AstagaKriswu.. hhh3_**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Kitty Zizi**

**Kristao**

**Astagalaxy**

**\-- --**

**_Temukan cerita ini di wattpad dengan judul yang sama..._**

**_\--_**

"Apa kalian ku bayar untuk bergosip?"

Para pelayan menutup diskusi mereka saat mendengar sarkasme Tuan Muda Wu. Berusaha mengatur diri mereka masing-masing, mereka melihat Kris Wu berjalan menuruni tangga-

Sendiri.

Dimana gadis itu?

Kira-kira begitulah pertanyaan di kepala setiap orang.

Miaw~

Mata setiap orang turun ke satu titik di samping sepatu hitam mengkilat Tuan muda, dan disana semua orang kemudian menemukan hal kecil berwarna putih. Dengan mata bulat yang seakan selalu dilapisi air bening, itu adalah daya tarik nyata untuk menarik simpati.

Menatap kembali pada sosok tinggi yang memasang wajah kaku, para pelayan kemudian membawa penglihatan mereka beralih dari satu sisi ke sisi yang lain. Itu adalah pemandangan dari jenis manusia yang dingin dan arogan di atas, kemudian kalian akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang kecil dan lembut di lantai.

Kombinasi macam apa ini?

Sejak kapan Tuan Muda Wu memelihara sesuatu yang manis ini untuk dirinya sendiri?

Sementara itu, melihat bagaimana sikap setiap pelayan Kris Wu memiliki ketidakpuasan yang merambat di hatinya. Tapi setelah mengingat semua hal, yang terjadi adalah dia ingin meninju dirinya sendiri sampai berputar.

Kris Wu melihat ke bawah, disana ada bola bulu yang menempel di dekat sepatunya. Sepertinya dunia ini benar-benar menjadi gila!

"Zizi tidak apa-apa dimakan Uncle Kris seperti tadi, tapi Uncle Kris jangan terus memarahi Zizi, ya?"

Kris Wu masih bertahan dalam keheningan karena tertegun dengan kalimat itu, dia masih belum bisa mengeluarkan satu kata tapi gadis itu menghilang. Tepat di depannya!

Apa yang terjadi?

Kris Wu merendahkan pandangannya, dan disana dia mendapati sesuatu bergerak gelisah di bawah pakaian di lantai.

Mengulurkan tangannya ragu, sebenarnya pikirannya sudah mulai mengantisipasi tentang apa yang terjadi.

Akhirnya dia mengeluarkan benda itu untuk bisa dilihat olehnya. Dan saat matanya mendapati apa yang ada disana, dia merasa kram otak seketika.

Di depan matanya, dia benar-benar melihat kucing kecil putih yang dia pungut kemarin!

Sampai saat ini, sebenarnya otak jenius nya masih belum bisa menerima fakta jika seekor kucing benar-benar akan berubah menjadi seorang gadis. Tapi karena hal itu terjadi tepat di depan hidungnya, apa lagi yang bisa disangkal?

"Kalian bisa pulang setelah pekerjaan selesai, tidak perlu tinggal lebih lama."

Kris Wu memesan tepat setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Mengambil kunci mobilnya, dia kemudian beranjak dari kursi.

Miaw! miaw!

Melihat ke arah kucing kecil di lantai, Kris Wu kemudian menyapu pandangannya pada pelayan. "Ck. Kalian pulang sekarang saja." Kucing ini tidak akan melepaskannya jika orang-orang ini tetap disini. Jadi dia harus menyingkirkan semua pelayan agar dia bisa berangkat kerja.

"Tunggu disini sampai aku kembali." Kris menempatkan kucing putih di atas sofa living room. Melihat kucing itu bersikap patuh, Kris Wu tidak tahan untuk tidak mendengus menertawakan dunia. Hal-hal berkembang menjadi sangat gila.

Dia mengusir semua pelayannya untuk bola bulu ini.

Kris Wu menjalankan mobil hitam metalik miliknya keluar dari garasi, akhirnya dia bisa berangkat bekerja walaupun di waktu yang begitu lambat dibanding biasanya.

Berniat memacu mobilnya lebih cepat, tapi di depan mobil sesuatu meluncur ntah dari mana dan menghalangi jalannya tiba-tiba. Rem diinjak dengan brutal saat itu juga.

Sonofabitch!

Apa lagi sekarang?!

Kris Wu keluar dari mobil dan wajahnya menghitam saat melihat kucing kecil itu berdiri disana dengan kedua telinga dan ekor yang menegang ke udara.

Sepertinya anak kecil itu tau rasa takut juga, lalu kenapa dia berdiri disana?!

"Kenapa kau ada disini?!"

Kris Wu berteriak jengkel pada kucing itu.

Saat mendengarnya, kucing putih menoleh kemudian menurunkan kedua telinganya dan menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sebisa mungkin terlihat menyedihkan. Ini praktis tipuan visual!

Kris Wu mengatupkan bibirnya pahit. Tidak akan tertipu dengan serangan imut ini!

Miaw~

"Ku bilang, tunggu di rumah! Aku harus pergi sekarang." Masih dengan nada mendikte disana, dan kali ini dia menjelaskannya lagi. Tidak mungkin membawa hal kecil berbulu ini ke perusahaan. Kris Wu menggelengkan kepalanya memikirkan bagaimana reaksi semua orang saat melihatnya.

"Sekarang! Masuk!"

Mendengar teriakan-teriakan itu, beberapa pelayan yang tengah berjalan keluar dari kediaman itu berdiri di tempat mereka, menonton. Tuan Muda Wu sedang berbincang dengan peliharaan lucu miliknya?

Sangat penyayang~

Kris Wu melihat ke arah mereka yang sekali lagi memasang wajah bodoh. Mendecih berkali-kali, pria itu kemudian dengan terpaksa memungut kucing putih dan membawanya ke dalam mobil. Tidak ada yang bagus dengan membiarkan semua orang menonton hal konyol!

Pria itu meletakkan kucing di samping kursi kemudi. "Bersikap baik!" Kris Wu mengatakan itu dari balik rahangnya yang mengeras. Sekali lagi.

Tampilan menyedihkan si kecil putih itu hilang begitu saja saat tubuhnya diangkat. Duduk di kursi itu, dia menggoyangkan ekornya antusias dan menggerakkan kedua telinganya bersemangat seolah mengiyakan apa yang diperintahkan pria di depannya.

Mobil itu kembali melaju.

Itu hanya beberapa waktu bagi kucing bisa bersikap tenang. Setelah itu, dia tidak bisa bertahan dan mulai mendaki jendela dengan kedua kaki depannya sementara dua kaki belakangnya menggantung disana. Dia ingin menikmati perjalanan.

Satu kali, dia kehilangan pegangan dan menggelinding mundur ke atas tempat duduk. Si kecil itu mengeong terdengar kesal kemudian mencoba sekali lagi.

Kris Wu melihat itu sekilas dan tidak bisa tidak mengejek. Sangat bodoh.

Setelah puas melihat kucing itu menggelinding beberapa kali, pria itu mengambil kotak tisu dari dashboard mobil kemudian meletakkan di atas kursi. Itu mengejutkan kucing putih. Hal kecil itu kemudian menoleh ke arah pria di sampingnya dengan mata berbinar.

Miaww~

Mengeluarkan suara kecil manja itu sebagai ucapan terimakasih kemudian memanjat ke atas tisu. Menumpukan dua kaki kecilnya ke jendela, bola bulu itu terlihat antusias saat melihat ke luar. Ini menyenangkan.

Perjalanan dua puluh menit akhirnya membawa mereka sampai ke tujuan. Kucing itu masih berdiri di kaki belakangnya saat melihat pemandangan dari jendela. Ekornya bergerak dari kanan ke kiri seolah takjub dengan suatu hal.

Kris Wu menoleh pada kucing kecil itu setelah mematikan mesin mobilnya. Melihat kucing itu masih terpaku menatap jendela, dia kemudian mengulurkan tangan dan meraih perut si kecil itu untuk membawanya turun. Tapi siapa yang menyangka itu akan mengagetkan hal kecil itu begitu buruk. Kucing itu tersentak mundur dari tempatnya dan kehilangan pijakan dari kotak tisu. Dia terjatuh ke kursi, kemudian pada saat itulah cahaya putih menyilaukan penglihatan Kris Wu. Dia menarik mundur tangannya untuk menghalau cahaya menyakiti matanya.

Setelah serangan singkat, dia menurunkan tangannya. Kemudian disana dia mendapati seorang gadis terjatuh di sampingnya. Menggunakan pahanya sebagai bantal, gadis itu terlihat menutup matanya terkejut.

Kris Wu menelan ludahnya keras. Melihat kembali ke bawah, dia tidak bisa tidak mengumpat dengan keras. Gadis itu telanjang! Oke!

Gila!

"Berdiri! Bangkit dari sana!" Kris Wu berteriak frustasi ketika dia berhasil menenangkan otaknya.

"Sir? Anda baik-baik saja?" Seorang petugas yang dari tadi menunggu di samping mobil Kris Wu bertanya dari luar. Dia menunggu untuk memarkirkan mobil bosnya. Menunggu beberapa waktu, bukannya keluar, dia malah mendengar teriakan yang tiba-tiba dari dalam mobil.

Kris Wu menoleh ke luar jendela kemudian menoleh kembali pada gadis yang sudah mengambil posisi duduk. Pria itu kemudian membuka jas nya tergesa dan menutupkan itu pada tubuh polos gadis di sampingnya. "Kau pergi saja! Aku akan memarkirkan mobilku sendiri."

Petugas itu terlihat terdiam. Mengernyit bingung, dia kemudian tetap mengiyakan perintah pimpinannya dan berjalan pergi.

Kris Wu menoleh ke arah gadis di sampingnya dan memandangnya dengan mata iritasi. "Kenapa kau berubah tiba-tiba?!"

Zizi mengangkat pandangannya untuk memandang Kris Wu, wajahnya terlihat menyesal karena membuat orang di depannya marah lagi. Dia menoleh ke belakang kemudian menunjuk ke satu arah di luar jendela. "Itu," Gadis itu menjawab pelan.

Kris Wu mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk, disana dia mendapati sebuah bangunan dengan beberapa corak di bagian luarnya. Di atas cat berwarna warni, di tengahnya adalah sebuah gambar eskrim besar berwarna coklat dan biru muda. Itu praktis kedai es krim.

Kris Wu mengusap wajahnya gusar. Gadis ini benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata.

Melihat kembali pada gadis yang memegangi jas nya di depan dada, Kris Wu berusaha menemukan akal sehatnya agar tidak melihat lebih bawah. Tapi matanya tertarik untuk bergerak turun. Bagaimana itu?

Paha itu hanya tertutup sebagian kecil di bagian atas. Turun ke bawah, itu adalah kaki panjang yang terlihat halus seperti giok putih.

Kaki yang indah..

Komentar itu terlontar begitu saja di dalam kepalanya.

Apa?!

Kris Wu menggelengkan kepalanya. Sial! Dia harus mengendalikan situasi sebelum hal kotor mencemari pikirannya.

Kris Wu meninggalkan pemandangan yang cantik kemudian menstarter mobilnya dan menjalankannya ke tempat parkir perusahaan. Dia butuh tempat yang sepi. Saat itu, dia akan lebih mudah memikirkan cara untuk menangani situasi yang kacau.

Dia tidak tau, keputusannya akan membuat hal-hal lebih kacau.

**Tbc bosQue...**


End file.
